


Снова

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Stillife
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преддверие 3А сезона.<br/>Стайлз не выглядел удивленным...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снова

Скотт меняется к лучшему и становится пай-мальчиком. Ну, как… он _снова_ начал читать и _снова_ звонит Стайлзу почти каждое утро. Не для того, чтобы сказать, что в новостях говорят о новом трупе. Они просто встречаются у школы. Как всегда. _Снова_.

У Эллисон, похоже, все хорошо. Скотт знает, что она приехала, и старается не упоминать ее имени _снова_. Стайлз видел Арджентов – мельком, в супермаркете, когда заезжал за тунцом и морковью. У Эллисон – новая стрижка и тревожный, виноватый взгляд. Будто она перестреляла половину посетителей магазина. Стайлз заворачивает за стеллаж с замороженной рыбой и хватает с полки первую попавшуюся тушку. Он тоже старается быть лучше и не собирается врать Скотту. А если он не поздоровается с Эллисон, то может даже притвориться, что обознался. По крайней мере, он очень постарается притвориться.

Стилински шипит и перекидывает ледяную рыбину из руки в руку, обжигая холодом уже окоченевшие пальцы.

Лидия все еще тревожит Стайлза. Не так, как раньше. Раньше она была – чужой богиней. Теперь она – коллекционер… определенного рода, и Стайлзу не хочется пополнять список. То есть, он ни за что бы не отказался, конечно, но теперь сделать первый шаг ему еще сложнее. У Лидии – затяжной отпуск от затяжных отношений. И он подозревает, что где-то там в самом дальнем уголке ее телефона, на карте памяти хранится лондонский номер Уиттмора. И Стайлз даже не будет комментировать банальность про Лондон и повышенную хвостатость Джексона. Достаточно ему было Айзека, который своим дурацким акцентом смазал всю шутку в едкое издевательство, так понравившееся Скотту.

Скотту многое нравится в Айзеке, и Стайлза это прожигает жгучей бессильной ревностью. Скотт не говорит о Лейхи чаще обычного. Но если говорит – то больше. И глубже. Иногда Стайлзу кажется, что Макколл знает Айзека лучше, чем его. Айзек для него, как его заново обретенные книги. А Стайлз… Стайлз и так всегда был рядом.

Дерека стало почти не видно и не слышно. Без Дерека стало тише, спокойнее. Отец начал приходить с работы вовремя, а маме Скотта перестали звонить с экстренными вызовами в клинику. Дерек съехал из разваливавшегося на доски семейного дома, от которого остались одна только пыль и прогоревшие перекрытия. Стайлз даже пару раз доехал до опушки и проверил, нет ли хозяина дома. Он даже зашел внутрь – оставленная нараспашку дверь с облупившейся краской скрипнула на ветру и замерла, вроде бы как не препятствуя нежданному гостю. И Стайлз даже кивнул ей, не трогая. Велком – так велком, он все равно уже решился. Только подняться на второй этаж так и не смог. Не сумел заставить себя пересечь какую-то невидимую черту. Что для Стайлза, надо сказать, было феноменальной редкостью – с его эфемерным чувством такта. Чуть позже, между обсуждением грядущего учебного года и последним выпуском Железного Человека, Скотт ляпнул, что у Дерека теперь квартира где-то в городской черте. Стайлз кивнул и заставил себя скривиться – чтобы не возникло вопросов, почему он так «нормально» отреагировал на упоминание Хейла. Стайлз не знал. Совсем.

Все шло своим чередом – так тихо, что Стайлз бы ни за что не смог рассказать обо всех тягучих событиях по порядку. Дни, как разноцветная карамель, смешивались в голове, и Стайлз залипал в них, досадливо морщась на то, что не может насладиться тишиной. Он как наркоман. Он уже не мог. И ему было и сладко и тошно от того, что он надеялся на грядущую за затишьем бурю.

Но он тоже старался быть пай-мальчиком и запихивал свои надежды глубже, туда, где пылилась бита и припасенный рябиновый пепел.

А потом Дерек пришел к нему сам. Будто в информационное бюро — позвонил в дверь и даже поздоровался, почти не пересиливая себя. И почти не пересиливая себя, попросил помочь. И Стайлз напялил кеды и засунул мобильный поглубже в карман и даже не спросил, куда они едут. Через десять минут и так стало понятно – они свернули на лесную дорогу и остановились перед домом с торчащими в небо обугленными балками крыши. Дерек не смотрел на дом, он мягко хлопнул дверью и, обогнув машину, открыл багажник. Стайлза качнуло – Дерек явно вытащил из багажника что-то тяжелое.

Стайлз поспешно вылез и подошел ближе. Банка красной краски и две кисточки в бумажном пакете. Несколько металлических коробок. Еще один пакет, чуть промаслившийся и источавший аромат сабвейских бургеров. Это было… мило.

И вкусно.

Насколько Стайлз сумел оценить через несколько часов – после пары прожеванных кусков он распахнул рот и так и не закрывал его, в немом изумлении пялясь на Дерека. Который, лениво откусывая от собственного сэндвича поджаристую корку, _рассказывал_ Стайлзу про стаю альф, чей вандальски вымаранный на двери знак они в две кисти закрасили буквально десять минут назад. И про Бойда и Эрику, которые так и не вернулись. И про Питера, который вернулся. И снова про альф. И ведь Стайлз не мечтал получить комментарии, к слову. Как и объяснение, почему не верный своему вожаку Лейхи. Почему надоедливый, вездесущий, едкий Стилински. 

(И почему от этого Стайлзу было особенно тепло.)

Дерек не просил Стайлза рассказывать или… не рассказывать Скотту. Не просил врать – спасибо большое. У Стайлза еще оставались мизерные шансы быть хорошим. В какой-то степени. Дереку действительно нужна была помощь – аконит, рябина, какая-то дурно пахнущая жидкость в плохо закрытой бутыли… Стайлз доставал то одно, то другое, и прятал «оружие» по углам и нишам, под доски пола и лестничные ступени. Они шпиговали дом Хейлов, превращая его в волчий – оборотничий капкан. Они давали ему шанс отыграться, с честью закончить свою службу Хейлам.

И сидя на прогретом за день парадном крыльце с остывшим бургером в одной руке и стаканом колы в другой (неприятно испачканной темно-красной краской), Стайлз чувствовал, как вот сейчас он немного живет. Как он немного – совсем чуть-чуть оживает бок о бок со _снова_ возникшим рядом Хейлом.

Он не успел одернуть себя и загадал неправильное, ненужное и очень опасное желание. Чертыхнувшись, он тогда виновато посмотрел на Дерека и криво улыбнулся, мол, не принимай на свой счет. Почему-то в кои-то веки Дерек и не подумал – только безразлично дернул плечами и запихнул в рот последний кусок сэндвича, машинально облизывая испачканный в кетчупе палец.

Всю обратную дорогу они молчали – Стайлз пожевывал трубочку, сладкую от колы и безжалостно измочаленную, Дерек осматривался, стараясь выглядеть спокойным. На подъезде к дому Стайлза он сбавил газ и перестроился в правый ряд, притормаживая за пару кварталов.

\- Отец дома?

\- Да.

\- Тебя оправдали, чувак.

\- Я знаю.

\- Как-нибудь потом?..

Дерек вздернул бровь и под красноречиво молчаливым взглядом Стайлза пожал плечами.

\- Не кисни, волчара. И зови на новоселье, - Стайлз сжал запястье Дерека и выдержал три секунды – будто остановился босыми ступнями на горящих углях. Будто ломая что-то, что казалось ему неправильным – криво сросшуюся и нывшую все время кость. Дерек не дернулся, не уставился в немой оторопи, как тогда, и даже не пообещал выдрать глотку – и Стайлз довольно ему кивнул, не спеша разжимать пальцы. 

Он прикрыл Дверь и махнул вслед Камаро, плавно тронувшейся с места. Дереку… сумевшему его удивить. _Снова_.

 

Стайлз – хороший сын. Он слушает отца и готовится к выпускному классу. Он выбирает колледж и занимается со Скоттом – подкидывая тому программы и книги («Белый клык? Серьезно?»). Он не думает о Лидии и ее способе изменить реальность. Об Арджентах, старающихся реальность забыть. Он учит химию и тренируется со Скоттом и даже с Айзеком, терпеливо принимая его в их бро-клуб. 

Он советует Дереку скачать скайп, потому что «чувак, серьезно, это были мои последние карманные деньги». 

И Дерек – как не чудесато бы это звучало – слушает его. _Снова_.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после первой или второй серии 3А сезона, откопано вот только что...


End file.
